To Hell With This
by pessimistie
Summary: An Tachibana did not expect to die so soon. But she has three choices. Stay in hell, get reincarnated or Haunt someone. Of course she haunts the person who sent her to hell. Possible het and BL in future
1. The Gate

To Hell With This.

Disclaimer: I do not own POT.

An Tachibana did NOT expect this, who would.

Fate is just cruel. Why? Why? Why God Why? Why must I be permanently stuck to the gravel?

"Hey you."

"Eh? Who are you?" An peered up to look at a short haired boy in dark robes. "I'm the ghost of Christmas Past." How sarcastic.

"…Uh…."

"Look your dead, okay?"

"Eh? Eh? EH!"

The boy covered his ears, "Look your dead, squashed underneath that truck's wheels."

"You can be a little considerate here; I mean….wait, does that mean I'm a-"

"Ghost, dead being, humans depict them as heartless creatures who torture the living."

"But why! I can't die yet! I'm 15!"

"Yeah, well I'm 250 years old okay."

"But I donated to charity! Why does God want me to die?"

"You donated 15 dollars…."

"Look Mr. Ghost of Christmas Past, this is a mistake put me back in my body!"

"I'm not the ghost of Christmas Past you dolt! My names Shishido and I'm a shinigami, I'm here to take you to the Gate, besides if I put you back in your body, you'll just die again."

"The Gate? Does that mean I'm going to Heaven? So it does pay to donate."

"What do I look like? Fate's receptionist? I don't decide that stuff, I'm just suppose to take you to the Gate."

"So how does it work?"

"Ask Fate's receptionist, not me!"

(Near the Gate)

"Ano…this is the park…"

"I know it's the park! Now hurry up!"

The duo walked on, and appeared in front of a forest she never actually noticed before.

"Come on." He tugged An into the forest.

(An Hour Later)

"Yo Shishido! Long time no see!"

"Saya, I just saw you 10 hours ago."

"Oh right. I assume this is An Tachibana?"

"Aa."

"Alright, well it seems like your going to Hell."

"WHAT! I donated 15 dollars."

"What do I look like? Lucifer's receptionist? When you get to Hell ask the receptionist."

The woman handed a ticket to Shishido.

"Did Lucifer change receptionists AGAIN?"

"Yeah, I believe the last one threatened all the workers."

Saya glanced at An, "Don't worry, Hell isn't what humans depict it as."

Shishido snorted "Far from it. Mortals are so stupid."

"Now, now I'm sure Ohtori-kun would not like to hear that."

He turned beet red, "S-sh-shut up, hurry up! Go to Hell already."

He walked up to a giant tree and pressed the ticket against the tree.

Saya ushered her closer, "Come now nothing to be afraid of! Though, poor thing, Hell is so boring!"

An gaped at the giant door slidding open.

"Crap."

Shishido nudged her in, "Have fun in Hell!" He hollered after her.

"This is not happening."

A/N: This is a preview chapter of one of my future works! R and R if you wish to see it continue! Actually I might continue anyways……


	2. Hell, or is it?

Hell, or is it?

An squinted, "I see a light……" "Yes follow the light." "Holy-!" "Follow the Light…." "Hey, are you God?" the voice snickered, "Sure." "…so your not God." "Pssh, just follow the damn light."

An shrugged and headed towards the light, though curious on what's on the other side.

An did not expect, THIS, this was Hell? She looked up at the big gold words that told all. Yup, this was hell. "Hehehe, so, you actually came?" "Eh? Were you that voice?" "Obviously." An stared at the brown haired young man, "Are you the devil?" "Fufu, you could say that. Well, actually I'm Hell's receptionist, Fuji, Fuji Shuusuke."

An's eyes widened, "YOUR Hell's receptionist!" "That's what I said."

An slammed her hands on the cherry wood desk, a loud hollow smacking sound echoed in the rather large white room (with only the desk and chair, no furniture in sight),

"Tell me!" "Eh?" "Why? Why am I in hell?" "Oh, that let's see." Fuji snapped his fingers and a file appeared on top of his desk.

Fuji immediately shifted through the files, "Hmm….. let's see….It appears that Lucifer personally signed you to come to Hell, lucky you, that will never happen to a mortal, at least, if the Holy ones have anything to say about that."

An fumed, "Lucky? How is this lucky? I'm dead damn it!" "Yes, you are damned, but if you have questions, might as well ask him yourself."

"What does he want with meeeee?" "Fufufufu, I hear bells." He chuckled, "Hey, that's not a good sign, you should see a doctor." "….yes what does he want with YOU." "Wait! Isn't there something you can do? You know, change the report to make me go to heaven? Get reincarnated or something?" "Well, usually, the damned get a choice, you know, work in hell, get reincarnated….in a couple of years….." "….how long?" "Err…. Few hundred years." "… what's the last one, please let there be a last one." "Haunt someone." "Haunt someone eh? 'HAHAHA I'll get back at that slut for taking my boyfriend away, or better yet…..' Lucifer." "Hmm?" "I'll haunt that SOB." "How interesting…..Alright, I'll ring you up." "Seriously?" "Uh-huh." 'Alright!' An thought, smirking. Fuji pressed the button on the intercom, "1000, she's here." "Eh?"

The next thing she knew, she was shoved into the elevator that started to shake after the doors closed. "Oh crap, what now?"

After a few seconds the door slid open, revealing row and rows of desks that never seemed to end. "What the- this is just like my dad's office, just minus the rows and rows of desks."

Suddenly a boy with short red hair popped up in front of her and started to drag her away.

'OMG, that's Kamio Akira, that suppose to be supper old dude that my grandpa used to listen to sing on records! Didn't he die at the age 20 from drug overdose?' She didn't say that out loud, she wouldn't dare.

"Lucifer, she's here."

A/N: Hahaha! Haven't updated for quite some time, though I should be updating my 30 kisses collection……but, I'm too lazy to. Anyways, thanks for the reviews, and I hope you'll continue reviewing my works (Currently 3 in progress and 1 done.) THERE NEEDS TO BE MORE KIRIAN, dear good there should be. If you noticed the quote about bells from Fuji, it's obvious what he's suggesting, or could he/I be foreshadowing…hmmm… fushigi mystery…..and who could 1000 possibly be/mean? Find out in the next chapter, cuz that's how you'll find out!


	3. Bride of Hell

Bride of Hell?

'Giant fancy leather chair……hey……is that a pair of Chanel shoes?' An could have never guessed that those pair of shoes belonged to the king of hell himself.

"Idiot! Took you long enough to get here! How many centuries must I wait?"

The chair swiveled around to reveal a boy who looked barely older than her.

"Ummm…..hey, can you tell me where Lucifer is? You see that supposedly dead singer just shoved me in here and I'm not exactly sure where here is, well, actually I do, this is like, Hell, but still I'm looking for-"

"Gosh! Will you SHUT UP! Woman, you are too noisy! I didn't send you here to yap your trap!"

"What? Wait……your……Lucifer?"

"Damn straight! Who did you suppose I was?"

"Well, I'd expected him to be, ya know…..old, red, horns on the top of his head….with a pitchfork……"

The boy snorted, "Hell no! That was Lucifer no. 1, when that idiot decided to pop up on Earth…..well…..though, he is still here……"

"Lucifer no.1? You mean there are more of you?" An asked, head throbbing from all this new information.

"Well no……technically, people that are sent to hell are mostly 'bad' people but some are sent cuz their workaholics and it would really help out around here…..you'd be surprised by the number of people who come here, you see, some workers get 'promoted' Lucifer is just basically a title….."

"Wait! Hold up…..so you're saying this place is for people who WANT to work for eternity? Then Heaven must be for lazy people….."

"No, Heaven is just like what humans describe it as, peaceful and what not, but you still have to follow the commandments."

"But I-"

"I know, I know, you donated 15 dollars, but if you weren't paying attention to what Fuji were telling you about….."

"That's right! Your that asshole that sent me here! Yeah? Well guess what? I'm gonna haunt you until you turn back time so I wouldn't be crushed under that truck!"

The boy smirked, "So, your going to be by my side for eternity than?"

An glowered, "Heck no! I happen to be a very persuasive person!"

The boy snorted, "Well guess what missy, I'm not gonna change my mind, besides, I sent you here to be MY bride."

An paled," W-wh-what?"

"You heard me."

"You…..you….you….bast-"

"My name is not you or SOB," 'Shit that guy heard me!'(Refer to chp.2) "Not asshole not bastard, but……" He gave a devilish grin, "My name is Kirihara Akaya, at least try to remember your husband's name, SWEETHEART."

A/C: Ugh, finally updated this, hope you enjoyed, sorry I couldn't update earlier, you know tests and stuff to study for, that and I was too busy being addicted to Hot Gimmick and Ouran Kouko Host Club…… I'm sorry! It's just (sniff) it's just to addicting!"


	4. Explain, now!

Explain, now!

An was far from furious, she was down right outraged! Not only was she dead, under a truck might she add, but was betrothed to a very, very arrogant bastard!

He had the nerve to just, wave her away, to 'dismiss' her. She knew better to do anything to him, if she got on his good side, he might just send her back….

'Or, I'll just play his game too.'

"An-san…I presume?"

An turned only to be greeted with a Colgate commercial smile. An squinted, but it must of seemed like glare, because the person stopped smiling and had a slightly solemn face.

"Umm….I'm Ohtori…ni-nice to meet you…"

"Ah! Yes! It's nice to meet you to…"

An couldn't help but smile a little, the young man certainly reminded her of her friend Sakuno, currently still alive as she might add bitterly.

"Ah…Lucifer-sama asked me to lead you to your room to prepare for tonight."

An raised an eyebrow, "…Oh…is that so…" she clearly did not like the sound of that.

* * *

Yes, she definitely did not like this one bit.

Kirihara just glared at her, "What's with that look, you…"

She glared back, "Oh. Gee, not much, just that I want to know why exactly am I wearing a fancy dress and linking arms with you!"

His voice dropped below a safe zone, even An shivered, "Do NOT embarrass me tonight, or your head shall be hung above the 'Stupid humans who dared to ignore the words of the prince of evil' do you understand?"

"Hmf, I though you said that 'evil' was more of a mortal thing…"

He narrowed his eyes, "I don't remember saying that, and don't you dare even try to escape."

She didn't know what was more excruciating, the stiletto heels or the fact that 500 or so pairs of eyes were digging into her.

'Goddamit, you got to be kidding me!'

Trying to not seem nervous, since she had heard a worker mumble that the Lucifers could jump at you in your weakest point and eat you up.

She absolutely did NOT want that, she had planned to go back to the living world in one piece. So, to avoid any odd bumps, she smiled what most people would call a 'so fake, kiss ass' smile.

Bad idea apparently, because it felt like they were staring even more.

Kirihara cleared his throat and nudged her towards a chair, which she decided that she might as well sit down, since he was planning to give her a long talk about what the hell was going on.

* * *

A/N: Long time no update, yes, I shall continue, but I won't know when my next update will be. Some one asked me about how Fuji and Kirihara, umm…do I give an impression that they hate each other? I'm sorry that I'm confusing you, actually for now, there is no hate in their boss/worker situation, I hope I cleared that up! 


	5. Guy!

Guy?!

It took An pretty much all her willpower to try NOT to get up, screaming out from the room. It wasn't that they where telling her that she had to stay HERE of all places for the rest her life or anything like that…more so the fact that it was eerily quiet.

Kirihara touched her shoulder, "All right, I'll introduce you to the people sitting here-"

"How dare you say that! We are not people! Do not confuse us as mere mortals! Fool!"

Kirihara slapped on a smile (An might add that the corners of his mouth was twitching)

"Terribly sorry, Atobe-sama."

She flinched, not the most pleasant voice in the world indeed.

"As I was saying, they are lords of the underworld. Well, previous ones that that is…with one exception…"

An raised an eyebrow, "One exception?"

A younger boy stood up, "That would be me."

An felt an urge to punch the boy silly, what an arrogant tone!

"Yes," Kirhara smirked, "That one exception is Echizen-kun."

The, was, quite room became a strangely colder room…

"He is my successor."

"Hmm…you sound awfully proud…"she muttered under her breath, but her eyes soon met with an angry glare.

"Don't think about the wall, don't think about that wall…"she repeated in her mind as she absently touched her neck.

"Unlike that slob, Echizen has already married." The man that had snapped at Kirihara earlier drawled, bemused.

"You are too kind," Kirihara snapped back, "This An, is Atobe Keigo-sama, the 856 Lucifer, his bride is…"

"Currently not here." Came the flat reply.

Kirihara snorted, "In the living world like Echizen's bride."

Kirhara waved his hand in a careless way, "Some of the lords are in the living world to, apparently, they have grown too attached there."

An couldn't blame them, right about now; she could use a nice, nice, warm bath and a tub of ice-cream.

Kirihara turned to her with an annoyed look, "Is that all you can think about? There will be a time for that later!"

An paled, "No way…now he can read minds?!"

"This is Sanada Genichirou-sama, he is the 862 Lucifer, his bride is deceased."

An blinked, "Oh! I'm terribly sorry!"

The man didn't reply, and seemed not to care about the conversation at all; yes her urge to kill was rising.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu, 645th Lucifer, his bride is our dear receptionist."

"Receptionist? Oh, you mean that Fuji guy….wait…GUY?!"

"We don't discriminate against those who would prefer to be with the same sex."

An's head couldn't hurt anymore than now, "Hmm…right, I see…"

"Don't feel too surprised, there are plenty more were that came from."

But of course, the person who An really want to knock out was her snobbish self proclaimed 'fiancée', "I don't feel like introducing anymore, let's go to bed."

Kirihara's outlandish words were greeted with scowls from the other 'lords'.

An couldn't be any happier than to finally, FINALLY, leave that hellhole…er…possibly, literally. Kirihara wasn't kidding about the surprises thing, An was more than surprised, no, miffed at the thought that that bastard actually thought he was getting into the same room, in the same bed, as she was.

Oh, he was terribly wrong, why?

Well, ask the poor boy fuming outside the door, "You bitch! I'll get you for this!"

A/N: Woohooo!! Another chapter done, cheers for the no good slacker! Sorry, most people must have been quite upset that I haven't been doing anything for almost a year now. I am, though, quite surprised that anyone actually reads my crap, I mean, it's just plain jibberish, I suppose that's what gave me a C in English…

Most people noticed that the format is different now, please tell me if it's better or worse!

Feedback negative or positive well be appreciated, I do hope though, that the feedback given has something to do with my writing style, more so than the plot and pairings or how OOC they are. Thanks as always for your feedback!


	6. Friends Indeed

Friend indeed

An stared out the window, 'I wonder what are the chances of surviving if I jumped out the window?' she thought dryly, 'Break my neck? Or worse, burn to cinders…' she really couldn't believe Hell could be anymore clichéd, "Stupid pit of fire." Throwing a glare at the door, she wondered if the bastard was still outside. Earlier in the morning, she forgot that she had locked him out; when she opened the door, she was face to face with the man. Any normal human being would quickly shut the door at the site of a fuming devil, like she would feet like dealing with a furious man this early in the morning.

So now, she was stuck, no _trapped _in her room. Sighing, she continued to stare out the window, ignoring her roaring stomach, she wasn't a pig or anything, 'It's not my fault he dragged me out last night without giving me dinner. Glancing at the clock, she was surprised she survived 2 hours of boredom, it was already 10 am.

"Well, he's probably at work." She mumbled to herself, still she didn't exactly want to open the door again, she knew he wasn't stupid.

Then, without warning, she heard a sharp rapping sound, turning towards the door; she simply asked who it was. "It's Ohtori."

She let out the breath she was holding, at least one reliable person, someone who she started to think of as a friend. Opening the door, she allowed the silver haired man in, balancing a tray in his hand. An quirked an eyebrow, "What's this?"

"Um…well, Lucifer-sama demanded that I take this too you…" oh, so he did have a heart, but what were the chances it was poisoned?

"I see…" Ohtori looked at her worriedly.

"He said that you weren't feeling well, at least that's what he told the other lords…are you ok?" he asked warmly. An smiled, "Yes, I'm fine."

"That's good! Here, I'll put your breakfast on the table! Um…I'm sorry An-sama, but Lucifer-sama asked that I make sure you eat it all…"

"Oh, so that guy is actually worried about me." She spat, "Do I look suicidal to you?!"

Ohtori shout his mouth and looked at the ground, An quickly apologized, "N-no! I didn't mean it that way! I'm sorry; I didn't mean to get angry at you!"

With that, she quickly sat down and ate, Ohtori smiled.

* * *

"Damn it! It' all wrong! Do it over again!" Krihara flung the stack of papers back to the cowering man, "I don't want a sniveling baby to come hell! Sissies like them don't deserve to come here! And what the heck is this?! She was clearly just copying down _ingredients_ she wasn't cheating or anything!" the man seemed to shrink with every word thrown at him, "Do it over again! Get out!"

"Aren't we a caring boss?" An had walked in just as the man scurried out, Kirihara glared at her, "What are you doing here? Can't you see I'm busy?" he snarled. An rolled her eyes, "Still angry about last night?"

"Oh yeah, right, it was _fantastic_ to sleep out in the hallway WHERE PEOPLE CAN SEE ME! BITCH! I HAVE NEVER BEEN MORE-"

"Now, now, is that how you treat your lover?" An and Kirihara turned to the intervener standing by the door, smiling the orange haired man quickly came to An's side and grabbed her hand, "Sengoku Kiyosumi's the name! Lucifer number 351! If you ever tire of him, I'll be glad to have another bride!" An giggled while Kirihara silently fumed in the background, "What do you want you damn pervert?" Sengoku chuckled and shrugged, "Well, last night I couldn't make it, I heard rumors that your fiancée is quite the beauty." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at An, who just shook her head with a smile. Kirihara smiled, "Oh? Is that so? And who, may I ask, did you hear that from?"

"Nope, sorry, you can't ask, not jealous are we? Akaya-kun."

"Jealous? Hardly, I just want to find out who has such bad eye sight, it would be bad if kept ruining paperwork all the time." He snarled angrily, ignoring tha angry glare at him directed by An. Sengoku laughed and shook his head, "My, still childish as always! But then again, that's why I like you!" Kirihara grabbed his stapler, "Get out."

"Ohhhh, touchy." With that the orange haired man left the room.

"You're so rude. He was only being friendly." Kirihara glared at her,"Who asked you? Why are you here anyways?" An huffed, "Well, what am I suppose to do? Just sit in my room forever? I came here because I want to…talk."

Kirihara raised an eyebrow, "About what?"

An fiddled with the hem of her skirt," Um…about…maybe…changing your mind? Why me? I'm obviously not anything special…to you…heck, we don't even know each other…"

Krihara didn't say anything for awhile, but soon a smirk spread over his lips, "If I do recall, you brought this on to yourself woman."

An frowned, "What do you mean?"

"You said that you would haunt me…Fuji obviously didn't give you much detail on how long you haunt someone."

An paled, "Oh my god…so, how long is it usually?"

"Until I say you can leave."

"What! So, I can't stop haunting you until _you_ say so?!"

"That's right," his smirk grew wider, "and I'm not planning to let you go anywhere."

An let out an angry screech and stormed out of the office, "Love you too!" he cried out after her, and ever so slowly, the smirk disappeared.

"Idiot."

* * *

A/N: I know, I am such a bitch for not updating….I'm growing lazier and lazier ;A; forgive me. I'll try harder! 


	7. Humans don't need pets like that!

Humans don't need pets like that!

Kirihara drummed his fingers against his desk, glaring at his phone, deciding if he should or not.

"Damn it." Picking up his phone, he punched the number he never thought he would NEVER call. "Oi, Mizuki…I need to..talk."

"Nfufufu, how unexpected of his lordship to ask _me_ to come speak to you personally, what seems to be the problem?"

Kirihara let out an annoyed growl, and managed to mumble something out.

Mizuki frowned, "Pardon?"

"That stupid bitch…how do I court her?"

Mizuki raised an eyebrow, "You mean the little princess? You're asking me how to court someone like her?"

Kirihara shot him a glare," What do you mean someone like her?"

"You know…the difficult type," he sighed "If it's someone like that…I'm not so sure how to deal with someone like that."

"Then who the hell am I suppose to have this…this talk with?"

"Now, now, don't fret; when it comes to romance, I am a genius."

"Where is he?! Where the hell is he?!"

"He's out to lunch with his husband."

An whipped around to meet face to face with Kamio.

"Out to lunch? When is he coming back?" Kamio shrugged, An groaned in frustration.

"Fine. If he wants to hide, fine. He can't hide forever." She mumbled angrily, "Hey! Tell him this when he's back: Fuji, Tachibana An is going to get you one of these days!" and with that, she stormed out of the reception area.

"Ah! Perfect! Just the girl I need to see!"

"Huh? Who are you?" An stared and the curly haired man standing in front of her.

Mizuki bowed mockingly, "Mizuki Hajime, Lucifer 156, a pleasure to meet you."

"Um, yeah, nice to meet you. You were saying…?"

"Yes, your darling husband to be is looking for you."

"Oh."

Mizuki stared at her, 'Hmm, he has picked a troublesome one indeed.'

"Well, he's waiting for you in the dining hall."

"Thanks." She mumbled.

Mizuki sniffed, 'Well, they'll thank me for this later.'

"Woman! You're late!"

"Late? You just told me to come here!"

"Shut up and come here."

An cautiously moved closer, and noticed something was moving around behind Kirihara.

Suddenly the thing leaped out from behind him and landed in front of her.

A string of profanity left her mouth, Kirihara scowled.

"What's your problem?"

"What the heck is that? A giant lizard? Godzilla?"

Kirihara snorted, "The heck are you talking about? It's a dragon, d-r-a-g-o-n are you stupid?"

"DRAGON?! Are _you_ crazy? Why do you have a dragon here?"

Kirihara frowned," What? Don't humans have dragons as pets? Mizu- I mean, I heard most girls like to have baby dragons as pets…"

"Dragons aren't real…I mean up there. And as pets? It's like keeping a shark in your swimming pool!"

"You humans are so weak; this thing is more well trained then a puppy!"

An looked at the mass of scales wriggling around on the floor, "Oh?"

Bending down, she wretched out to pat its head, a purr erupted from it. She couldn't help but giggle, it was indeed quite cute. "Awww…"

Kirihara smirked, "See?"

"Yeah, yeah," An gingerly touched its horns, luckily it wasn't sharp, "Aww…I know a certain someone's sleeping with me tonight!" she cooed at the dragon.

Kirihara slowly wrapped an arm around her waist, "Oh really…"

An wrenched his arm off, "I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to Snorkel."

"What? The dragon? What the hells with that name?"

"Its name is Snorkel, and what's wrong with that?"

Kirihara let out a loud growl and stormed out of the dining hall, "MIZUKI!"

Mizuki rolled his eyes "Obviously, if you plan on wooing her, than you should have been more…gentle."

"Gentle?! That women doesn't need to be treated nicely, she is infuriating!"

Mizuki sighed; Hell was definitely going to change from a peaceful workplace to a complete war zone.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I hope you continue to read this…lame story xD

I'm not actually sure how I'm going to continue this, so it might take awhile for the

next update xD Wish me luck.


	8. Chapter 8

"Here Snorkel! Catch boy!" An threw a blue ball down the hall way. Why was she playing catch in the hall way? Because she didn't have anywhere else to go. The Dining Room was reserved for a 'special meeting', whatever that meant.

The past two days had consisted of just her and her pet dragon, playing Catch or Hide-the-royal-pain-in-the-ass's-slipper game.

"Snorkel? What the hell kind of name is that?"

An turned around to see a boy, barely older than she was, leaning against the wall next to her.

She frowned, "Umm…you are…?"

He stared at her, "Your future husbands successor." He said slowly, "Ryoma Echizen, Lucifer no.1000." He walked past her to bend down in front of the baby dragon. He reached out to gently rub its head.

An smiled and laughed, deciding to ignore the future husband part, "Hey! He likes you."

Ryoma looked up at her, "Why? Doesn't he act friendly usually?"

"Nope," An sighed, "yesterday, he almost bit off Sengoku's hand clean off."

Ryoma smirked, "Oh?"

An tapped her chin lightly, "Hmm…you know what? I don't actually remember being able to talk with you yet. You don't really seem like the talkative type, so I'm kind of surprised you wanted to have a normal conversation."

Ryoma sighed, 'The things I get myself into…' he frowns as he reflects on what had happened earlier that day.

* * *

"_You want me to what?" Ryoma stared at Kirihara, well the back of his chair._

"_You heard me! Just go and talk with her, find out some…stuff."_

_Ryoma raised an eyebrow, "And that would be what exactly?"_

"_I don't know! Ask anything! Her favorite food or her favorite pair of socks anything! Just try to dig something interesting up!" Kirihara snapped angrily at the younger boy._

"_Wait…you want me to find blackmail material? Is that what you're trying to say?"_

"_Oh good, you're getting it."_

"_You're sinking that low huh? Are you that interested in her or…?"He frowned slightly at the words that left his lips next, "Are you thinking of he-"_

"_Shut up! Don't talk about it! Besides, this wasn't my idea! It was Mizuki, he told me if I can't deal with her anymore, I should just get my hands dirty." Kirihara huffed angrily._

"_You mean my hands dirty." Ryoma mumbled, brushing a piece of lint of his jacket._

_Kirihara gave him a hard glare, Ryoma shrugged and headed out the door, he wasn't going to win this one._

* * *

"Hey." Ryoma started slowly as he continued to pet Snorkel.

An turned towards the younger boy, "Yeah?"

"What's your favorite color?"

An raised an eyebrow, "And you need to know why?"

"Kirihara wants to know what color underwear to buy for you." He said in a serious tone.

Oh, that guy was going to get it now.

* * *

"I'm willing to bet 50.000 gold pieces that she'll find out the truth and dump him!" Atobe smiled coyly as he rubbed the ring on his finger.

Tezuka sighed, "Then I'll bet that she won't find out, but she'll leave him anyways."

"I'm willing to bet that she won't leave him, but she won't marry him." Sanada said slowly. The three then turned to the red head, arms splayed on the table with a frown on his face.

"Come on 102, we don't have a century to waist on you!"

"Aww…come on Atobe! Give me some more time!"

"Marui, just make your bet." Sanada said flatly as he turned towards the red head.

"Yes, it wouldn't matter anyways; I'll surely win this one." Atobe smirked, "It's obvious isn't it?"

"No, it's not." Marui muttered under his breath, "If it was so obvious, how come I don't know what to bet on?"

"Haha, now, now, Marui, it's just a bet. Here, I'll give you a hand." Sengoku smiled as he plopped down beside Marui and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

Marui's eyes grew wide as saucers, and soon a grin spread across his face, "Yeah!"

Tezuka looked at Marui, "And your decision?"

"I bet…I bet…she'll find out and…and…they'll live happily ever after!" he smiled triumphantly.

Atobe scoffed, "This isn't a stupid mortal fairy tail 102, as far as we can tell, 999 is no Prince charming and his woman is definitely not a goody-goody pansy."

"Say that when I earn 150,000 gold pieces." Marui smiled.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the lack of any updates, just too darn lazy. Not to mention lack of interest for this series. I only continued because I myself hate it when people leave stories unfinished, it drives me crazy. Will there be any future updates? Possibly, in a few weeks or so.


	9. Chapter 9

The sound that could only be heard in the large quiet office was the sound of an angry young man drumming his fingers on this desk.

"Two weeks."

Mizuki smiled stiffly, "Yes."

"Two weeks have passed…yet nothing has changed." Kirihara glared at the older man.

Mizuki shifted uneasily and tapped his index finger against his chin.

"Well? Why isn't the Great Love Guru saying anything?" Kirihara roared, standing up from his seat.

"What is there to say? She's obviously not interested in you. I mean, it's not like you love her with all your heart. You pick on her like a little boy in love for the first time." Mizuki sat down in the chair facing Kirihara and leaned forward with a serious face.

"I think you should give up. Besides, you and I both know that she holds a deep grudge against you."

Kirihara slumped back in his chair with a sigh.

"Yeah, well, what could an ex-mortal do in this situation? She should be glad that she's got a chance to marry me."

Mizuki ran his fingers through his hair with a smirk, "So says the devil that forced her to die. In other words, you are a murderer."

Kirihara looked up at Mizuki, "Wait, she only hates me because I brought her down to hell?"

Mizuki's lip twitched, "If you mean brought as in getting her run over by a truck and then getting that creepy Shishido to drag her here."

Kirhara frowned at his words, "Well, when you put it like that…"

"Kirihara, you are definitely not a gentlemen. If that's how you court women, that I suggest you be kept away from any females for the rest of your lifetime."

"Damn, I don't have much time left…I have to, it's now or never." He mumbled to himself, ignoring Mizuki.

* * *

Ohtori sighed, staring at the door in front of him.

"Hey Ohtori! What's up buddy?" Ohtori jumped and turned towards the voice.

"O-oh! Sengoku-sama, what brings you here?" Sengoku's usual grin faded in to an indifferent look.

"Can't do it can you?"

Ohtori sighed, "An-sama is going to be so heart broken. I really don't know if I should tell her…"

"She would find out later anyways, might as well let her tire herself out before she'll literally destroy the meeting hall alter when she finds out."

"I feel like I'm meddling, I mean, I just heard from some of the Brides…I didn't really want to believe it…"

Sengoku merely chuckled, "Well, he is quite that drama king after all."

Ohtori bit his lip, "I really can't, I don't want to see her cry. When is he announcing it?"

Sengoku shrugged, "Tonight. Probably during dinner, so he could see us all gagging on our food."

Ohtori wrung his hand worriedly, "Oh dear…"

* * *

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like woman? I'm removing the lock on the door so you can't lock yourself in anymore!"

An scowled at the black haired teen crouched in front of her door, muttering to himself.

"What are you mumbling about? Are you reciting some kind of jinx? A curse? Are you cursing me? Well I can curse too you know!"

Kirihara rolled his eyes, "Just shut up! No one's curing anyone! My goodness women, you're so irritating." He stood up and opened the door, and a bunch of men came in.

"What the?! Goons? Are you planning to wack me because I won't marry you?"

Kirhara ignored her and directed the men around the room, and each men left with things like furniture and clothing.

"What are you doing with those? Hey! Why are you taking the bed?!" An ran to block the door way.

Kirihara grabbed her and steered her away from the door way, "Relax, I'm moving out, so you can have the room to yourself. Your bed will be moved in soon."

An gaped at the young man, "Wha-?"

Kirihara turned away and walked down the halls yelling at the men and threatening them when they dropped something.

What in the world is going on here?

* * *

A/N: Thank you very much for reviews! The rest of the chapters will come pouring in...eventually...


	10. Chapter 10

Her fingers dug into the wooden table, face paling and eyes as wide as plates stared at Ohtori in disbelief.

"No…No! You're kidding right? In 3 days?"

Ohtori nodded sagely as he gently patted An's hand sympathetically.

"He's planning to announce it tonight."

She let a small cry escape from her lips before placing her hands on her face to try to stifle the sound of frustration.

"I'm sorry An-sama, I wish there was something I could do to help you."

An sighed and patted the man's shoulder gently, "Its fine Ohtori-san, you've done a lot for me already."

Ohtori looked at An's face, before giving a kind smile and stood up.

"Let's go for a walk, to calm you down."

An nodded and followed Ohtori out of her now half empty room.

* * *

Ohtori had led her to the indoor garden filled with odd plants stretching and twisting around the ground and tiny, little red blossoms blooming from each branch.

"The blossoms aren't as pretty during this time of year, but it'll eventually bloom beautifully later on."

"Oh? What are the called?"

"Lumilla. Lucifer-sama likes these flowers."

An snorted, "Him? Someone like him actually likes flowers?"

"Ah, well…the reason he likes them is-"

"OUCH! Hey!"

An and Ohtori jumped at the sound of the loud voice. Looking down, they noticed that An had accidentally stepped on something. And that something happened to be a person's hand.

"Momoshirou-sama? What are you doing here?"

"I'm terribly sorry, I didn't see you there!" An quickly apologized to the man.

"Obviously not! If you did, you'd actually have to have the balls to step on _my_ beautiful hands you-" Momoshirou stopped when he looked up to gaze at a very embarrassed An.

"Oh, you're a girl."

"That's right; Momoshirou-sama wasn't here when the introductions were made. Momoshirou-sama, this is Tachibana An-sama, Lucifer-sama's Bride."

Momoshirou made a horrified look, "What?! This angel with that good for nothing?"

An giggled, "Good for nothing, huh?"

"Yeah, all that guy can do is complain and throw temper tantrums."

An smiled, "More like a hissy fit."

Momoshirou laughed, "Ah! You get me right An-chan?"

An nodded, "Of course, I had to experience _Her Majesty's_ royal complaints." She laughed, "Eh? Did you just call me An-chan?"

"Oh man! And you're funny; marrying that guy will suck your soul right out of your ears." He laughed ignoring the question.

An's smile immediately faltered.

"What? Was it something I said?"

An plopped down beside Momoshirou as Ohtori looked around nervously.

"It's not like I want to marry him."

Momoshirou frowned, "Wait, he's forcing you to marry him?"

"Well, I did kind of bring it on to myself but…No! What am I saying; this is all entirely his fault!" An scowled angrily at the ground, tears prickling her eyes.

"What are you-"

"I don't believe that is any of your business, 900." A cold voice said coldly next to An.

The two looked up to meet the red eyes of a furious looking Kirihara.

"You!" An snarled angrily at him. Momoshirou could only stare at him fearfully while Ohtori looked completely terrified.

"An-chan, I don't think you should provoke him right now…"

Kirihara's glare pierced into Momoshirou's eyes and spoke in a quite voice, "Who do you think you are?"

Momoshirou could only stare in shock as Kirihara grabbed An's arm and tried to drag her away.

"Let go! That hurts you jerk! Creep! Ass-hole! Bastard!" She screeched as she hit his shoulders in protest.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

"Don't you tell me to shut up you creep"

Kirihara whirled around, his hand tightening on her arm.

"Be quite." He hissed dangerously as he glared, An could feel the goose bumps on her arms as she tried to look away.

He grabbed her face and craned it to force her to look his way. She had no choice but to look into his eerie red eyes, and she couldn't help but feel really afraid for her own safety. She looked up just when Kirihara lowered his head, their noses touching.

Her eyes widened in surprise as he continued to move closer to her. It wasn't until he had moved so close to her that she realized that, no one was there besides the two of them. If she screamed, would someone hear her? The garden was pretty big, not to mention that it was like a maze. Anyone could get lost here; and An was fairly certain that in Kirihara's rage, he had led them to goodness knows where. In other words, they were lost.

An decided to concentrate on the predicament at hand instead, he was leaning fairly closer and his eyes were starting to close.

"Stop."

"No." his answer came out quite and breathy, that her legs shook slightly.

"Stop." He didn't answer; he merely tugged her closer towards him.

"I said stop!" She started to panic and her pleas became screechy. "Stop, you bastard." He didn't show any signs of hearing her and pressed his lips on hers.

She made muffled cries as she struggled against him, it only made him press his lips harder against her. When she managed to wrench her face away from him, she looked at him fearfully, "I told you to stop it! Stop it Kirihara." He merely gazed at her, unfazed.

"You heard her. Stop it."

The two turned to look at three figures standing a few feet away. The tallest one being Ohtori, a worried look plastered on his face. The other was Sengoku, a small frown crossed his face. The other was Ryoma, a calm yet serious expression set on his face.

"Cool it Kirihara. I think you should go back to room and take a nap or something, you're obviously too tired." Sengoku said as he walked towards the pair and gently pried Kirihara's hand away from An's arm.

Kirihara, looking slightly dazed, turned and walked away. Mumbling to Ohtori, he turned a corner and quickly glanced at An before disappearing.

"I'll go with him." Sengoku said as he gently patted An on the head before following Kirihara.

"Oi, you okay?"

An looked weakly at Ryoma as Ohtori scrambled after Sengoku.

"I…"

"Were you surprised?"

An shot a confused look at Ryoma before answering slowly, "Surprised? I was scared! What the hell is his problem? That jerk…" slowly she fell to her knees.

"…He's special, that was why he was chosen to become Lucifer."

"Special? Try psychotic!"

Ryoma crouched down beside her, "And you're going to marry that psycho in 3 days. Can you do it?"

An pursed her lips, "Like I have a choice."

Ryoma looked her in the eyes, "Do you want to run away?"

"What?"

"If you want to leave, I'll help you leave this place." He replied simply as he stood up and headed towards where the others had left.

"You're…going to help me? Why? What are you planning?"

Ryoma stopped and turned towards An with an emotionless expression, "It's not a free service."

An stood up and followed Ryoma out of the maze like garden, all the while her tears that she had tried to hold back the whole day sprang from her eyes.

She was getting out of here. She was leaving this place. She was going to leave her new friends. She was going to leave her life here behind. She was going to finally leave him.

All she could think about though, was his sad green eyes that looked at her when she had pulled away.

She cried silently.

* * *

A/N: Oh, so serious this time. Well, I'm glad I actually updated. Hope you all enjoyed it!


	11. Chapter 11

Her faced was blank, her eyes dull.

She didn't bother to even turn around a yell at Fuji, who was tugging at her hair into a tight bun.

All she could think about was their plan. Echizen had found a way to get her out.

"You know, you still have to go through half the ceremony right?"

An blinked and looked up at the smiling man, "What?"

"His plan was to have someone 'elope' with you. Heh, pretty dramatic since it'll happen at the 'does anyone have objections?' part."

"How do you know about this?" she asked cautiously.

"I'm getting paid for this of course; Echizen-sama and I have a deal."

"So you're part of this crazy plan too?"

"Yes, oh, and he told me to tell you this: It's not a free service."

"Figures. I thought he was joking though, what does he want from me?" she asked absently, petting Snorkel's head.

Fuji shrugged as he took out some make up, "Said you need to talk to Saya once you manage to leave."

An groaned, "Just how many people has he bribed?"

Fuji chuckled, "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Actually, please don't tell me." An mumbled.

Fuji's smile then disappeared, his lips pressed into a thin line.

"I…I don't think you should do this."

An glared at him, "Whose side are you really on?"

Fuji sighed, "You know, Lucifer-sama is in trou-"

Before Fuji could finish his sentence, two people barged into her room.

Fuji and An looked up in surprise as they saw a grim faced Ryoma and a panicked looking Momoshirou.

"Eh? Why are you two…?"

Ryoma looked An straight in the eyes, "Change of plans."

"What are you saying?" Her voice rose at his statement.

"An-chan," Momoshirou looked at her seriously; sweat dripping from the side of his face, "You must marry him."

An looked at the two horrified, "Are you two backing out on me?! You said you'll help me!"

"We did, but the situation has changed." Ryoma said darkly.

"So they've come huh?" Fuji said quietly.

"What? They? Who?" An looked at Fuji, confused.

"An-chan, this is serious. Please, you have to agree to marry him. Pretend you're completely in love with him!" Momoshirou begged.

"Are you guys out of your mind? Why should I? I only want to leave this place!"

"You will, just cooperate with us on this one okay? Kirihara is in deep trouble! Please! An-chan!"

An's eyes widened in surprise, "In trouble? What do you mean? Is he…alright?"

"He won't be if you don't help us!" Ryoma snapped at her.

An's lips pressed into a thin line, brow's furrowed. She looked at Snorkel, who was absently chewing on one of her shoes. "Alright, what do you want me to do?" she asked quietly.

* * *

"Akaya."

Kirihara did not reply, he simply toyed with the end of his tie absent-mindedly.

Yanagi watched him silently as his face was displaying a grim look.

Sanada stood near the door, face hardened in fury.

"Do you have any idea what you have done? What were you thinking?" Sanada barked at Kirihara angrily. Still, the young man did not reply.

"Akaya, this is the biggest crime one can commit. They'll come for you." Yanagi said gently.

Kirihara nodded, running his hand through his slicked back hair, "I know."

"You know? Yet you still did this?! Are you out of your mind?!"

"I know."

Sanada sighed, "If only Yukimura was here. He knows how to deal with you better then me."

Kirihara did not say anything, and continued to stare at the walls.

"Enough. I'm going."

"Genichirou?"

"I'll be at the ceremony. They're may still be a chance that they don't know yet. I advise you to marry her." Sanada said gruffly as he walked out of the room.

"Akaya."

"Leave."

Yanagi sighed and stood up from his chair, "I agree with Sanada. Please, think about what would happen to you if the Executioners come. Think about the people who care about you."

Kirihara did not reply.

"Genichirou may not admit it, but he always thought of you as his own son. He's worried. Everyone is worried, they'll do anything they can to protect you. But, Executioners aren't something we can deal with easily."

Yanagi knelt down in front of Kirihara and placed his hand on top of his.

"Akaya, if things get bad, run. Escape up into the human world."

Kirihara stared at him like his was insane.

"No one wants to see you gone. We all want you to survive, I want you to take your Bride and run."

Standing up, Yanagi gave him one last look before heading towards the door.

"Would she care about me then? If I were to get captured…" Yanagi had heard him say before walking out the door.

"I'm sure she would." He replied softly.

* * *

A/N: The two points are suppose to occur at the same time, I wasn't too sure how I was suppose to do that in a fic…Hope it isn't too confusing.

By the way, thanks for the cookies that I have received xD Give me more and I just might update faster. Or someone please take over the world and ban education. School is eating up my ability to think creatively.


End file.
